


Ommer Seam and Uncle Jevil

by visceraboy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Human, Jevil and Seam are Ralseis parents, Other, Seam uses no pronouns, Trans Jevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Two times that Kris stayed with their Ommer and Uncle.





	Ommer Seam and Uncle Jevil

The first time Kris had stayed with their Ommer Seam was when they were no older than six years old. They didn't know it at the time, but Toriel had sent them so they wouldn't be there during the divorce, so that they could explain things when they were ready. Flowey offhandedly told Kris they weren't really related to Ommer Seam, but Kris didn't really care. An ommer was an ommer, right? But no one had told them about Ommer Seam's husband, who stood at roughly 5'2" and hid away in their room often. When he was out, he was odd, even by six year old Kris's standards, and they liked putting dirt in their spaghetti, for goodness sakes! 

Flowey, however, seemed particularly fond of their Uncle Jevil. Both of them had similar eccentricities (loving to make no sense, scaring younger kids, smiling all too wide), whereas Asriel seemed to prefer Ommer Seam's company, and Chara didn't care either way.

Kris found themself alone with Jevil only once. They'd woken from a strange dream, and heard someone down stairs. It was half past 3 a.m., and they found Jevil scrambling an egg for himself. Kris remembered that they hadn't seen Jevil at dinner. Flowey told them something about Jevil being upset, so Kris felt particularly concerned. As Kris entered the kitchen, they took note of the fact that Jevil was only in his pajama pants. They could see scars going down his back.

"Good morning," the small child spoke, and took note of the fact that he jerked harshly. He snapped his head around (all of his motions seemed to snap), and as their eyes laid on Kris, he smiled his gum-filled grin, showing his abnormal amount of teeth. The shape of his grin matched the way his vitiligo marked his face with a permanent smile. 

He's kind of like a clown, Kris thought.

"What are you doing up, up?" Jevil asked in a chipper sort of voice. Kris tried to count how many extra teeth he had.

"I had a weird dream," Kris said, climbing into a chair at the table. "There were giant bees and one of 'em stung mommy."

Jevil turned fully and placed a hand on the table. "That's scary." He said, tilting his head, his smile letting up. "I never cared much for bees." 

Kris balled their little fists and nodded, their mouth pulling into an angry grimace. "Yeah. Their buzzin' makes me get a tummy ache." 

"Oh, me too, too." Jevil looked away from the small child. He was quiet for a minute, chewing at the inside of his mouth, before he looked back to Kris. "Do you want some food?" Kris nodded, humming in affirmation, so Jevil grinned and turned back to the stove, and began preparing a proper meal for the two of them. Kris was quiet as he cooked, resting their head on their tiny fists. It was silent for a minute more.

"Uncle Jevil?" 

"Yes, yes?"

"How did you get all those scars?"

Jevil paused for a beat before laughing.

"All of them?"

"Yeah." Kris said, looking up at Jevil.

"Well…" He began plating the eggs. "My back is from a man with a sword. Down the center of my chest is from mine and Seam's wedding. Under my chest is from a curse I had as a kid."

"What about the others?"

"Others, others?" Jevil echoed.

"Yeah," Kris sat up in their chair and pointed. "Like your tummy, and your fingers."

"Oh, those, those." Jevil looked at his mangled hand, missing his ring finger and thumb. "My fingers were ate by a crocodile!" He said with a flair of drama. 

"Wow…" Kris sat down, but wasn't satisfied. "And your tummy?"

"Ah, that one, one…" Jevil looked at the eggs in the pan, humming in wonder.

"Did you have a baby?"

Jevil's stomach did a flip as he burst into laughter, and Kris deflated.

"Oh, imp, imp," he said through giggles. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm just very confused-fused. Where did you get an idea like that, that?" 

"Mommy has the same kind of scar." Kris said, returning their head to a resting position on their little fists. "She told me that they had to do surgery on her so that Flowey and Asriel could come out. Flowey had his tubey thing around his throat."

Jevil nodded as he plated Kris's eggs and began working on some oatmeal. "I see, see. No wonder he's such a lively little child." 

"Mhm. Mommy said he did flips in her tummy!" Kris said with a wide, toothy grin. Jevil bursted into laughter again. 

"Do you like grits, imp?"

"Only with lots of cheese." they said sternly.

"Oh, me too, too." Jevil said, smiling.

Kris looked at him pensively. 

"Why are you always in your bedroom?"

Jevil chewed skin off of his lips before he replied. 

"Having so many children I don't quite know, know, is so overwhelming-whelming." He admitted. "It's not your fault, though. My brain is just wired, wired… different."

Kris nodded and rubbed their palm over the wooden table. "I don't like being with lots of strangers either."

Jevil nodded.

It was quiet once more, and Jevil began cooking grits.

Kris looked at the photos on the fridge. They were full of people Kris didn't know, save for Ommer Seam, Uncle Jevil, and their mommy and daddy.

"What happened to your baby?"

Jevil looked down at his scarred hand.

"I gave her away." 

Kris frowned and picked at a splinter.

"Why?"

Jevil's chest felt heavy.

"I was too sick to be a good papa."

Kris pulled the splinter of wood out of the table.

"Why couldn't you just take medicine and get better?"

Jevil plated the grits.

"It was a different kind of sick." He said, then turned and gave the plate of food to Kris, and sat across from them with his own. "I probably would've hurt her, her."

Kris ate a spoonful of eggs.

"Oh, okay." they said through a mouthful, then swallowed. "What was her name? How old is she?"

Jevil smiled weakly at the child, and ate a spoonful of oatmeal without chewing.

"I didn't name her. She's probably about a year younger than you now, though."

Kris nodded and ate another spoonful of eggs. They thought about how they wished they could meet their cousin.

The next day rolled around. 

Toriel had come to pick them up, and on the way home, she explained that Asgore would be moving out.

The second time Kris had stayed with their Ommer Seam, they'd begged to go home with Seam after Chara and Asriel's funeral, and Toriel gave in and let them go. Flowey stayed with her. Kris was only nine. 

They'd gone to their home only to get clothes. They'd be staying for a week, and Toriel allowed them to pick their own clothes. Hoodies and shorts and their looney tunes shirts made up the main assortment, but they'd also dug into Asriel's clothes and packed some sweaters and shirts of characters from the games he likes. Kris paused. Liked. They put the drawer back the way they left it, save for the sweaters and shirts, and grabbed their bag of books and toys, and ran down stairs. They paused at the last step, hearing Toriel talking to Seam.

"... I just don't know how to comfort them, Seam… I'm supposed to be their mother, and I can't even think of how to make them feel better…

"Toriel, Toriel…" Seam's voice was deep and scratchy. "I don't think you can really make them feel better, dear. Their siblings just passed away, they need time… they need time feel what they need to feel."

Kris heard Toriel sniffle.

"You're right, Seam." She sighed.

Kris made their presence known walking into the living room, and wordlessly hugged their mom. Toriel hugged them back, chuckling through her tears.

"Oh, darling, did you hear us talking?"

Kris nodded and clutched tighter.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, sweetie." She said, running her fingers through Kris's hair. "I'm just sad right now."

"Me too…" Kris said.

Toriel's smile faded and she nodded. "I know, sweetie. It hurts… but you're going to have a nice time with Seam and Jevil, right?"

"Yeah," they said, pulling themself from their mom and smiling at her. "I wanna show Uncle Jevil my pokémon games and toys!"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" She said, her smile returning. "Are you ready to go, sweetie?"

Kris clutched onto Toriel and nodded.

"Then be good, my child, okay?"

"I will."

Jevil was driving. It took them five minutes to load up Seam's wheelchair, and now they were driving. Their car smelled like other people's car to Kris. Of course it did, but it also smelled like their uncle and ommer. Jevil listened to them talk passionately about pokémon, and Seam slept.

As they pulled in, Kris helped Jevil pull out the wheelchair as they chattered on about the next gym they were battling. Once Seam had been seated, they paused as they looked at Seam. They clutched onto Seam and their lips quivered, and their whimpers alerted their elder. 

"Oh, little one, what's the matter?" Seam's voice wavered with sadness.

"A-Asriel, he, he…" they clutched onto Seam as they began to sob, Jevil kneeling beside them and running fingers through their hair, emulating Toriel. "He wanted to see me beat the elite four, he… he told me he wanted to help me beat them, Ommer…"

"Oh, little one…" Seam said, pulling the child up onto the elders lap and stroked their hair. "Let's go in, sweetie." 

Jevil nodded and pushed them in, stopping near the couch. He sat near them, not speaking. His white eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and pain. Kris clutched to their ommer tight, almost like if they let go, they'd fall to their death. Seam rubbed their hair out of their face and kissed their forehead. Eventually, Kris fell asleep in Seam's arms.

When they woke up, Jevil was cooking breakfast, and him and Seam were talking at the table.

"... So they called, and we can finally…"

Kris walked in.

"Oh, Kris!" Seam said, smiling at the child. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I had a dream about playing in the dirt with a girl, but I don't know who she was." Kris said, smiling back.

"That's lovely," Seam said warmly. "Why don't you go bathe, then we can all eat, little one."

"Okay," Kris said, then went back up. 

After they'd finished bathing, they picked out one of Asriel's sweaters and shorts. It was a bit big on them, hanging loosely around their shoulders and over their hands. They ran back down the stairs.

Jevil looked at them, and his face fell. 

Seam frowned, feeling something off.

"Is something the matter, love?"

Jevil's eyes went to Seam, and he chewed skin off his lips.

"Nothing, o-ppa, it's fine." 

Kris felt bad.

Later that day, Kris sat close to Jevil as they played pokémon on their game boy advance while Seam listened to the TV. Some movie about a little white hippo and it's friends. Kris wasn't paying it much mind.

Their hands tightened on the game boy as they got their third badge from Lt. Surge. Tears began welling up.

"Good job, imp, imp." Jevil said, smiling.

Kris smiled and leaned into their uncle.

The next day, Jevil woke them up.

"Imp, imp! Wake up! We're going somewhere special, special."

"Hrn- huh?"

They opened their eyes, Jevil was beaming above them.

"What?"

"We're going to the park, park! Something exciting is happening today-day!" 

"What's happening?" Kris asked as they sat up, burying their palms into their eyes and rubbing

"You're gonna meet your cousin, cousin."

"What?" Kris was wide awake now.

"Yes, yes! Today we're bringing him home, home!"

"Him?"

Jevil stood, smiling wide. "He's like you and Flowey," he said. "But we need to leave soon, imp, so get ready, ready!" And with that, he shut the door behind him.

Kris put on an old shirt that had yoshi on it (Asriel gave it to them before he died), and a pair of brightly colored shorts, along with a pair of light up sneakers, and ran down stairs.

It only took thirty minutes to get to the park.

An older woman greeted them, and told Kris her name was QC. She pointed towards the playground and told them that their cousin was on the swingsets. The little boy with white-streaked hair and a green dress.

Kris stopped in front of him, looking at him. He had lighter hair than Jevil, but had the same white streaks and vitiligo near his eyes. His dress was green and he had a bright pink heart necklace. He made Kris nervous.

"Hi!" He said, stopping the swingset, mud grinding into his boots. "Are you Kris?"

Kris nodded, pushing hair from their face.

"I'm Ralsei!" he smiled wide, showing his gap tooth. "Wanna go play princes?"

Kris nodded, and the two ran off.

By the time it was time to go home, they were too tired to stay awake. They fell asleep, holding onto each others hands.

Kris learned what Ralsei liked fast.

The hippo movie Seam had been watching was actually Ralsei's favorite movie, and it wasn't a hippo, Ralsei had upsettedly told Kris, it's a moomin! Kris sat with Ralsei in front of the TV, silently watching the movie with their family. They yawned sleepily as they met a boy who dressed like Ralsei.

"That's Snufkin," Ralsei told Kris. "He travels the world, and he loves Moomin a lot."

Kris nodded and smiled. "He looks like you a little,"

"Yeah!" Ralsei giggled. "He's actually, um, he's Little My's brother! And- um- Kris, Kris-" he stuttered and held onto their shirt. "He's younger than her!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

Seam giggled and patted Ralsei's head.

At the end of the week, Kris hugged Ralsei as tight as they could.

They started staying more often.


End file.
